No one really cares about me
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: They may not remember it, but I remember like it was yesterday. The tauntings, the beatings, the constant reminder that I was a pathetic piece of shit. I've had enough, the line has been drawn and it ends here and now, whether you like it or not, "daddy". Rated T for mild swearing and child abuse in the flashback sections


**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles. I am making no money from this experience, which sucks.**

**Warnings: There will be bashing!Leo, Don, Mikey, and Splinter for every single chapter and Raphie abuse. If you don't like, don't read!** :)

* * *

Prologue- Bitter memories of the lonely and sad hearted

~Time Lapse to when the turtles were only 4 years old~

_It was a normal day in the lair for Leo, Don, and Mikey. They had finished their training and were playing down in the TV area with each other, while their youngest brother Raph was still up on the dojo with Splinter. "Faster, Raphael! If you wish o be a true ninja like your brothers, you must concentrate!" shouted the rat in the turtle tot's face._

_Raphael cringed at the loudness of his father's voice, but knew not to question the authority of his superior. "M-master Splinter, can I take a break? I'm tired." said Raph timidly. Splinter stops his pace short and glares down at his youngest son, who has stopped practicing and is looking up at him with fear in his eyes._

_Splinter shakes his head and let's a chuckle loose. "Did you just say, a break?" asks the old rat. Raphael nods his head slowly and backs away little by little. "Yes, Master Splinter, I did. I'm tired and want to go to my room and rest." says the young turtle-tot. Splinter advances on Raphael and corners him near the weapons rack._

_Splinter growls and raises his cane, as if trying to hit Raphael. "You will get a break soon enough, Raphael."yapped Splinter. Raphael raised his arms above his head to shield himself from the blows that were about to rain down on him. "Daddy, no! I sorry, I no ask no mowe!" shouts the turtle-tot, pleading with the rat above him. Splinter ignores the child and brings his cane down.  
_

_A giant THAWK! echos through the lair along with a blood curdling scream. Leo, Don, and Mikey stop what they're doing and look up at the dojo. They smile softly, stand up, and make their ways up to see what Raphael has done this time. Raphael's tears are trailing down his face as he holds his arm against his plastron. It was bent at a funny angle and was causing the turtle tot a lot of pain._

_Leo, Don, and Mikey make their way into the dojo and join their father on the opposite side of the dojo. "What did Waphie do dis time, daddy?" asked Leonardo. Splinter shakes his head and looks down at his three precious children. "He wanted to take a break from his training my sons, so I gave him a clean break." says Splinter with a chuckle and a wink._

_Leo and don start to laugh at their youngest brother who is steadily making his way to his feet. Michelangelo looks at his baby brother with hurt and compassion in his eyes, but Raphael only stares back at them with hatred and anger. 'I wonder why Sensei treats Raphie like this and not us?' says the turtle tot to himself. Raphael makes it to his room at the end of the hall and slams the door shut._

_He sinks to the floor with tears pouring down his face as he cradles his arm to his chest. "Why do 'dey hate me so much? I didn't do anyfing' 'wong ta' 'dem. Did I? No, I don' fink so. Well, if 'dey wan' someone ta' hate, dey'll get someone ta' hate. Na' Mowe mistew nice tuwtw." whispers Raphael to himself as he sets his arm back with an excruciating POP! _

_He stares up at his ceiling all night waiting for the morning to come, so he can began his ultimate revenge on those who made his life a living hell. They would all pay for the things they'd done to him and they wouldn't know what hit them. It was the perfect plan, for the worst little boy on the face of the planet. Now, they would see how bad he could really be._

* * *

Review, review, review! If you have bad things to say, don't tell me, but I'll take constructive criticism from everyone. :) And, I know I name the chapters one thing and then name them another, it's just how I roll okay? I come up with two names for a chapter, so you can call whatever you want. I really don't care. :)


End file.
